


Two strangers

by Slashaddict96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Biting, Community: femslash_kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Nipple Licking, Pubic Hair, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Set in s2 after they first meet belle and Ariel still hardly know each other but are extremely horny so what the hell right?





	Two strangers

_Belle slames Ariel against the wall kissing her passionately and roughly Ariel has never experienced this before it was new and exciting before she knew it, belle, had bitten her bottom lip drawing blood belle pulled away after ariel let out a small whimper_

did that hurt asking belle smearing the little bit of blood that coated ariel's lip

Yeah but I liked it says ariel smiling

_belle than ripped open ariel's white shirt she was braless her nipples were already so hard belle than rubbed her thumb over the left one just before taking it into her mouth leaving ariel to let out soft moans belle than moved onto the left nipple licking it proudly right before she sank her teeth into it,_

_ariel was about to lose it she needed belle now_

ooh belle please I need you moans ariel 

_belle than spun ariel around facing her back she began to strip her long skirt and panties down with the help of ariel of course_

_After letting the skirt and panties hit the floor belle got on her knees she took ariel's perky butt cheeks into her hands rubbing them and playfully grabbing them she than dipped her head low placing her face in ariel's ass sliding her tongue in and out of the small hole,_

_ariel than reached down to her pussy threading the red pubic hair feeling such pleasure she than stuck her two fingers in flicking her own clit moaning out in pure bliss_

ah fuck belle I need you now screamed ariel 

_before getting up she slapped ariel's ass the look on her face it stung quite a bit,_

_As belle got up she stripped her clothes off revealing bouncy breasts and a pussy full of brown pubic hair_

_She than faced ariel taking her in a hug kissing her she tossed her on the hardwood floor climbing on top of her kissing her way down she than reached her pussy she inhaled the smell of ariel's cum right before going in she tasted so good like salt water and sweet honey she couldn't help but devour her she felt her walls clench around her tongue but no way was she letting her cum yet_

_she sat down pulling herself between ariel's legs she began to grind their pussies together both of them were now moaning in pleasure soaking wet pubic hair on both of them,_

_Both girls had never been with women before so scissoring was new to them since all this was new belle was up to trying other new things_

_She threw herself on top of ariel both spread their legs and began to grind hard against each others pussies so hard belle can feel the pain in her vaginal bone,_

_ariel was crying in so much pain and pleasure she wanted more so she flipped herself over ass in the air_

belle, I want you to fuck me in the ass hard I don't care how hard you do it just do it orders ariel

_belle than got up she opened up one of the chests in the shop she found a black strapon it was pretty big she placed it around herself walking back over to ariel she didn't even think she just stuck it in,_

_ariel was in shock it felt so good_

come on girl pound that ass orders Ariel

_belle than went harder pounding as hard as she could she than grabbed ariel by her long beautiful hair hard_

_ariel cursed under her breath the pain she felt was excruciating but she loved it the as did belle the small shy bookworm_

_Belle than had another idea in mind she pulled out of ariel leaving her hole as red as her hair_

what are you doing? asks ariel watching belle leave the area 

_when she got back she had some rope in her hands she grabbed ariel's wrists tying them together_

lay flat and spread your legs as wide as you can orders belle 

_ariel did what she said soon enough belle was on her thrusting in and out of her pussy over and over ariel was about ready to come so belle thrusted harder and harder until the cum shot out of ariel's pussy leaving her to moan in tears_

oh God belle fuck that was amazing cries ariel

_belle than removed the strapon throwing it to the side_

_Both girls were now sore tired and satisfied as they lay there together_

 

**the end**

 

 


End file.
